Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to devices and methods that can be used to treat a wound with negative pressure. Particular embodiments can also be useful to aid in wound closure, for example in abdominal wounds.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, application of negative pressure may sometimes exert an outward force upon the wound margins due to the atmospheric pressure compressing the wound filler downward and outward against the margins of the wound. This downward compression of the wound filler slows the healing process and slows or prevents wound closure. Accordingly, there is a need to provide for an improved apparatus, method, and system for the treatment and closure of wounds.